Dilemma
by Lu-Lu Hoshino
Summary: Sakura and Li embraces their new teenage life ..together. But what happens when Li leaves and did not come back for years and Sakura is now 17 who found a new love? Will she reminisce about the past when Li comes back? Or... will she choose the new love?
1. Time Flies

**Dilemma -- CHAPTER I - Time Flies**

**  
**

**/- The Succinct Prologue -/  
**

Sakura and Li is both a happy couple, who enjoys the beginning of their teenage life. Madison, whom still carries a video camera wherever she goes, companies the cute & food-addict, Kero, and the fighter girl, Meilin, when Sakura and Li dates.

Everyone is embracing this new era where no Clow Cards or mysterious auras were sensed…

**/- The Story -/  
**

It was thirty minutes past midnight and the Avalon residence was peacefully in its sleep. It was then disturbed by a loud noise, which projected across the second level of the house. However, none of them awaken except little Kero, who was having the most magnificent dream. Kero then stopped the irritating noise.

**Kero:** who the hell is this! Why are you callin' Sakura's phone at this time of night!  
**Li:** sorry Kero.. It's Li.

Kero was puzzled. It was odd of Li to call on that time of night. Kero woke up Sakura immediately.

**Sakura:** uh… yawns hi Li… What's up..?  
**Li:** sorry for disturbing your sleep.. But .. I have something very important to tell you…

Li's voice lowered as he spoke. He took a long pause. Sakura's heart beat started to race.

**Li:** one of my sisters is very ill. Mother said that no doctors were able to cure her illness… neither was she able to do anything about it. Mother is afraid that she… might past away…

Sakura's emerald-green eyes started to water.

**Li:** she gave me a strict order to fly back to Hong-Kong with Meilin, today at 4:12am

Drops of tears began running down Sakura's cheeks. She couldn't believe how sudden it was. Just yesterday, they were both happy spending their time, together. She didn't want him to go. Everything was perfect the way it was, but she knew that he has to leave and so, she had to let go.

**Sakura:** .. I love you, Li!..  
**Li:** Sakura, I don't know when I am coming back… But no matter what happens, I'll always love you...

Six months have passed since Li and Meilin departed to Hong-Kong. In six long months, Sakura did not forget about her beloved. She always thought about Li, wondering what he was doing, hoping that he would come back to her soon.

Sakura was in their kitchen with her best friend Madison. Her father and big brother, Tori, were both at work, so, they decided to make the delicious dessert, Leché Flan. Kero then suddenly floated in to the kitchen with a big smile on his cute face.

**Kero:** Sakura! You have some visitors! smiles

Sakura and Madison both looked at each other. Sakura's heart beat hastened.

**Sakura:** _could.. could it be? .. It must be him!… It must be!_

There was a pleasant smile on Sakura's face. Her eyes began to water, she couldn't believe what was about to happen. She quickly took off her apron and ran towards their front door. She was nervous, but, she was very happy inside. She wiped her tears away as she slowly opened the door...

Her hopes decreased. It wasn't who she thought it would be. However, she was indeed very happy and glad to see her unexpected visitors.

**Sakura:** Eli! Ruby! Spinner!

They were all around the dinning table having the dessert that was made by Sakura and Madison. Kero and Spinner, however, are both in Sakura's room, eating and playing their old-time-favourite video game.

**Madison:** so, what brings you back here in Tokyo?  
**Eli:** actually… We decided to live here  
**Madison and Sakura:** what?  
**Ruby:** it's way fun here! smiles By the way… where is your brother?  
**Sakura:** sweat-drops Tori is working at the moment, Ruby

Eli, Ruby and Spinner have bought a house, not too far from where Sakura and Madison live.

The four happily talked until Sakura remembered about Li's sister and Li's and Meilin's departure to Hong-Kong. Ruby and Eli were astonished to hear such news and wondered why they have not come back yet. No one knew what was happening in Hong-Kong. Neither of Li and Meilin contact Sakura, Madison and even Kero. There was no communication between the two lovers separated into two different countries…

Four emotional, happy and exciting years have passed since Li and Meilin left. Everyone has grown more mature looking, except for the two tiny guardians, Kero and Spinner, whose appearance did not change one bit.

**(( x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x )) **

And, as the years went by, Sakura was turning into a beautiful lady, like her mother, Natasha. She, Madison and Eli were all in the age of 17. Sakura is beautiful with her long brown hair that ends practically along her posterior. Her eyes were as green as Emerald crystals, that reveals beautifully under the light of the sun. She was like a goddess, head to toe.

Madison was beautiful also, much beautiful than her mother. Her light skin complexion and dark-coloured hair and eyes were gorgeous. Gorgeous enough to win over Eli's heart….

Sakura, Madison and Eli are in their last year of High School. They all attend the same school and form class.

Tori shares an apartment with his best friend, Julian, not so far to the city. Tori also share a relationship with Ruby, who lives with Eli and Spinner, still, but sometimes stay at his and Julian's apartment. Julian has no relationship with anyone even though he has a lot of admirers. Both Julian and Tori work in a video game company. Julian works as the Manager of the Graphic Designing section, while, Tori works as an Executive 3-D Animator.

Sakura and Madison both work as part-time waitresses at a bar. Their goal is to be a bartender, like Ruby, who also works where they work, except only at night-time. Kero and Spinner have always been thought of being at Sakura's house playing video games, but usually, they go to different places doing crazy things. Eli works part-time as a cashier in a grocery store, along with his new but close friend, Eric.

Eric is the same age as Eli and also goes to the same high school. Eric, and his two sisters each age 24 and 26, moved in the same street where Eli lives three years ago. Eric and Eli first met when Eli voluntarily gave Eric and his sisters a hand to shift their furniture's and appliances in to their new home.

Eric is a very handsome gentleman with a cool personality. He is cheerful, fun to be around and tends to smile and laugh a lot. He has black, subtle hair with crystal-blue eyes and charming smile…

Everything turned out to be how everyone expected everything to be. In relationships, Tori is with Ruby, Madison is with Eli, Julian is free. However, Sakura is not with Li… Sakura is with Eric…

Sakura and Eric have been happily in love for one whole year and three months, while, Madison and Eli have been together for three long years…

**l-- - - - - - - (( x-x- Message from the author -x-x )) - - - - - - --l**

Uh… Hi there! I'm PSM-chan..and I'm not exactly sure what to say… This first chapter of mine is incredibly short. However, the second chapter of it longer than this. I decided not to upload it because I want to tease some "Sakura & Li" fans… :P heHeh… Anyways, I would love to read your opinion about 'Dilemma' so far, so please review!

**-PSM-chan **


	2. Love Is Sacrifice

**Dilemma**

**/- CHAPTER II - Love Is Sacrifice -/  
**

It is the beginning of the high school's summer break. All students were given three weeks off school. Sakura and Madison spends their first day of holidays at work. Both girls has the same work schedules, and since it was Saturday, they both had to start work at 1:30 in the afternoon and finish at 9:30 at night. However, they get two thirty-minute breaks: at 4o'clock and also at 7o'clock.

Sakura and Madison both enjoy working at 'Glitter Bar', which is a combination of food and drink, pool board and karaoke bar.

Sakura was taking orders and Madison was wiping a table when two familiar faces entered the bar and sat on a long semi-circle seat around a table. Both Sakura and Madison noticed these two people and gazed at each other. They then finished off what they were currently doing and headed towards that table…

**Sakura:** wow! You guys, good timing!

It was her boyfriend and Eli.

**Eric:** laughs oh, really? winks

Eric and Eli both gave their beautiful girlfriends a kiss on the lips.

**Eli:** this time, we brought you's some Chinese take away…  
**Madison: **…?  
**Eli: **and of course, some sushi for my beloved smiles  
**Madison: **yay!

The girls were both exhausted and starved, although, they are slightly relieved because this was their second break. Pretty soon, Sakura and Madison finished their meals.

**Eric:** damn… laughs you **are** hungry!  
**Sakura:** HEY! frowns  
**Eric:** awwww… Ya look so cute when you do that! Come here babe!

Eric reached out and gently pulled over Sakura's arm and gave her a warm embrace.

**Sakura:** _I want to stay in his arms forever…_ blushes

Their long thirty-minute break ended and soon it was time for Sakura and Madison to finish their shifts. Both girls changed their clothes in the dressing room and waited outside in the parking lot for Madison's driver. A black limo came and dropped Sakura home...

**(( x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x ))**

**Sakura:** thanks Madison! Come over early tomorrow, okay?  
**Madison: **k! bye Sakura!

The black limo drove off and Sakura headed to their mailbox.

**Sakura:** naww.. there's no mail!

Sakura headed towards their front door. She was about to search for the keys in her bag when she saw a pair of shoes.

**Sakura:** oh good! Dad's home! smiles

She sat on the steps and began taking off her sandals. As she lunged to pick up her sandals, she turned to her left and saw another pair of shoes.

**Sakura:** gasps Tori's here!.. yays

Sakura quickly came in the house.

**Sakura:** Dad! I'm home! _OH my god! Tori's here!_

She walked towards their kitchen where she could smell a delicious taste.

**Sakura: **Dad! Tor…

Sakura lost hold of her sandals and dropped them on the floor.

**Dad/Aiden:** I guess you haven't seen him in a while… smiles...

Sakura's eyes started to feel heavy. She began to feel an unknown pain in her chest.

**Sakura: **_no…way… It can't be…. It just **can't** be!_

Sakura released her tears.

**Sakura:** Li!

She rushed to him and gave him a long, emotional hug. She could not stop crying. Her emotions were mixed. She was shocked and was feeling happy at the same time as feeling nervous, scared and a little incensed. She could also feel a very sharp pain in her chest.

**Dad:** I'll leave you two alone. Both Li and I made you your favourite dish, so, help your self. smiles Well, goodnight Sakura, goodnight Li. It's nice to see you here again.

Aiden left the kitchen and headed to his bedroom up the second storey of the house. Both Sakura and Li sat across and facing each other on the chairs around the dinning table.

**Li: **How have you been… Sakura?

Those five words were the first words that came out of his mouth. His voice was attractive and mature, yet it sounded like an angel's voice.

**Sakura:** ….I've.. I've been good Li…

Sakura's tears could not stop flowing down her cherry and supple cheeks.

**Sakura:** sobs Can… Can we please… go to the park..?

**(( x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x ))**

Sakura and Li arrived at the park, where they both once were, together. They sat on a bench under the dimness of a cherry blossom tree, beneath the shade of the crescent moon.

**Sakura: **Li…. All these years…

Sakura couldn't do anything but to let go of her tears. Li faced her saddened and crying face. He then carefully and slowly wiped his warm fingers on Sakura's frigid cheeks. Sakura looked at his face. He is handsome. More handsome than we was. His beautiful brown eyes are looking straight at her.

**Li: **…Strangely, my sister was ill for two whole years. No normal doctors were able to do anything about it, so, my mother tried to cure her with some incantations. But nothing worked, that's when she found out that it was incurable… My sister thoughtlessly cast a love spell on a guy she liked, not knowing that the guy was protected by a powerful spell by his mistress and if anyone casts a spell on him, they shall feel miserable for two whole years. We prayed for her life each night because if she gave up, she will past away. But we were strong and she was also strong and now… she's alright…

Li paused. Sakura's teardrops went lesser and lesser as Li explained about his sister's condition. She was shocked within her self but was quite relieved for Li's sister.

**Li:** I had a chance to come back here two years ago… but it would've only been temporary. I decided... I want to live here in Tokyo when I'm older. I asked my mother and she said yes but only if I show her that I am capable of taking care of my self and others. So, I trained my self, mentally and physically, for six months. Mother gave my some money, but I knew I needed more, so, I worked full-time for the whole one and a half-year and saved all of my salary. My body was to give-up, but I knew I had to do it… at least for you…  
**Sakura:** but why didn't you contact me two years ago?…  
**Li:** because I didn't want you to wait and worry Sakura… You had a beautiful life. I couldn't take that away from you

Sakura's eyes watered again as she heard such words.

**Sakura:** _he didn't want me to suffer like he did… Two years of pain… He sacrificed his freedom and happiness for me… for two whole years…?.._

Sakura's tears once again flowed down her cheeks as the agony in her chest went stronger. Li tenderly embraced his beloved. It was a moment of passion. Sakura felt his warm temperature as he embraces her even more.

**Li:** I've been wishing to be with you again…

Sakura's heart melted. She slightly pulled away, looked up to Li and saw his eyes watery. For the past four years, she kept her true feelings to her self. She still loved him…very much. She loves him more than she loved him four years ago. She was so happy to be on his side.

**Sakura: **blushes _I really do still love him… _

Their eyes were looking straight at each other's. They both knew they share the same feeling towards one another. They slowly leant towards each other, with their eyes closed, as their lips approached each other's…

With fright, Sakura swiftly unclosed her eyes. Li then opened his eyes. He was bewildered.

**Li:** what's wrong Sakura?…  
**Sakura:** I can't…

Li was shocked. He was afraid this would happen. Sakura separated herself away and began to stare at the ground. She remembered about her boyfriend.

**Sakura:** Li… I have a relationship… with someone else… I don't wanna hurt him…  
**Li:** it's ok, Sakura… I understand. I'm sorry, it's my fault…  
**Sakura:** no! It's my fault Li! I **knew**!… But I… cries …Please don't think I was only playing along with you, because I wasn't…  
**Li:** of course.. I don't think that. You're not like that, Sakura. Besides, it's your life… As long as you're happy, then I'm happy too smiles  
**Sakura:** blushes oh Li! hugs Li and chuckles

Li respected Sakura and was not mad about her decision of having another boyfriend. Although, deep inside his heart was torn into millions of pieces. He had been preparing for this situation and thought that he would cope easily, but he couldn't. It was hard for him yet he was able to keep it inside…

Sakura cheerfully told Li about her life being a waitress and a high school student. She also told him about Eric. Although she felt awkward, she knew she had to. Sakura also told him about the others (Madison & Eli, Ruby and Tori, Julian, Kero and Spinner). Li then shared the funny and humiliating bits about him working in all these part-time jobs. He also told her some news about Meilin.

Hours have passed and soon it was all ready 2:09 in the morning.

**Li:** whoaw… We've been up here for a while!  
**Sakura:** giggles……… OH NO! I have work today!  
**Li:** … you work on Sunday's?  
**Sakura:** ! …oh yeah.. it's Sunday today.. sweat-drops Nah! giggles I have no work!

Li walked Sakura home.

**Sakura:** thanks, Li… blushes  
**Li:** it's ok  
**Sakura:** please come at my house today around 11am coz Madison and the others will be here too  
**Li:** sure! I'd be happy to see them again… And also, I'd like to meet Eric… Sakura, I think it'd be best for him and us to not tell him about our past…unless he asks…  
**Sakura:** yeah…ok… pauses Li, it's nice seeing you again…  
**Li:** it's nice to see you again too… You've become more beautiful, Sakura… smiles  
**Sakura:** blushes thank you Li!

Sakura couldn't help but to hug Li. She then kissed him on the cheeks as a token of her gratitude.

**Li:** thanks Sakura.. blushes… Sleep well, okay?  
**Sakura:** blushes you too Li. Bye-bye!

Li headed to a pay phone and called a cab to go back to his hotel. Sakura went in her house. She still couldn't believe her long lost beloved is back…

**l-- - - - - - - (( x-x- Message from the author -x-x )) - - - - - - --l**

Hai-hai! Heh…I guess I lied. I couldn't take not publishing the second chapter…I mean, Seriously, even I'm not interested in my 1st chapter… I'm currently stuck with assessments and summative block exams… It's a total bummer, really... Due to secluded reasons… Heh… :P

**-PSM-chan **


	3. A Fresh Start

**Dilemma**

-- - - - - - - (( x-x- **Message from the author** -x-x )) - - - - - - --

Hey There! Unfortunately, I would like not to upload any of **Dilemma** stories here in If you actually would like to read the rest of this fiction, please visit its personal web URL:

**w w w .c c d i l e m m a . c j b . n e t**

There are a lot of contents in this site, so, please visit if you have time. As for me..I'll concentrate more on my other fanfiction. Thank you! By the way, obviously, you will have to erase the spaces between each letters...I had to do this because it wouldn't show up properly before. It is does not show up still, please get the URL on my profile page.. Thanks!

**-Lu-Lu used to be known as PSM-chan**


End file.
